


Before Drake

by camille_sue



Category: Before Drake
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_sue/pseuds/camille_sue
Summary: Drake 的前作吧，因为觉得林很有意思就把背景故事补全了，写得相当草率，有点大纲性质





	Before Drake

**Author's Note:**

> Drake 的前作吧，因为觉得林很有意思就把背景故事补全了，写得相当草率，有点大纲性质

我想我有必要从头说起。我并非出身于富豪之家，但经过几代人的经营多少攒下一些家业，到我父亲这一代即便不复当年的兴盛，多少还是有一些可供挥霍的闲钱。但这样的世家空气中总弥漫着一股霉味，压得我透不过气来，而对于习惯于这种空气的人而言，我就成了异类。  
我自小就不是个讨喜的孩子，我的大哥和三弟替我享受宠爱，我替他们接受冷漠，在我看来我的父母一直对我有种恐惧，大概因为我的出生险些害死母亲，而替我接生的接生婆在不久染了疫病死了，谣言四起，即便我是个没什么力量的孩子，仍然被人忌惮为不详。在我12岁那年，唯一疼爱我的祖父病重在床，我趁没人时溜进了房间，用枕头将他闷死。我自认为做了件好事，却被狠狠地处罚了：我被关在黑屋里整整半个月，只能啃发霉的馍馍喝大缸里味道恶心的水，在另外一个同样漆黑的房间解决生理问题。  
他们大概想逼疯我，但我平安无事地在半个月以后出来了，夜视能力还因此提高了许多。但从此以后，我被家人侧目而视，在乡里能止小儿夜哭。  
因此我成年后，父母美名其曰长长见识，给了我一笔钱送我来到美国念书，以这种体面的方式将我逐出家门，从此我跟他们再没有联系。  
我是在xxxx年来到美国的，留给我深刻印象的并非纽约熙熙攘攘的人群，而是我居住的老旧公寓里就算有人整天约炮也没人关心的环境。纽约的庞大——并非指城市规模，而是人口基数，让它拥有了异于其他地方的宽容，因此我在这里过得很自在。  
我在纽约学医，只要老实上课就能混个执照。不是自夸，我在班上算得上名列前茅，运用知识对我而言是轻而易举的事，因此颇得教授赏识。  
我在大一后半学年遇见了艾丽莎，她不是大学生，为了养家在附近的快餐店打工，我则因为店里的便宜套餐而经常光顾，一来二往我们就熟识了。  
以当时的标准来看，艾丽莎的确是个美人，她有生动立体的五官，说话嗓音甜美，偶尔去酒吧驻唱，但由于黑皮肤而一直没有成功的恋情。我不在意她是不是黑人，所以她跟我谈起了恋爱。我们第一次做爱时她因我的不知所措咯咯笑起来，然后温柔地引导我的动作。是她让我变成了男人。  
艾丽莎让我的生活变得与众不同，我其实不太明白，因为我感到无非是多一个人一起吃饭和睡觉，但的确不同了。我去翻阅了书籍，明白这大概是爱的影响。爱是人类的生存需求之一，但爱到底是什么则众说纷纭，至少医学并没有通过解剖发现爱，所以我也无从得知爱的具体概念。  
爱只能用经验主义来解释，我特别在脑海中造了一个漂亮的小木匣，将经验碎片储存在里面。有一天夜里，艾丽莎发现我对着没有星星的天空发呆，我告诉她我想起了童年的往事，她静静地听完，眼眶湿润，用那对柔软的臂膀将我抱在怀里。我知道她在同情我，感情充沛的人会对弱者施与同情，但她温热的眼泪打湿我的衬衫时，我发现这并不一样，艾丽莎的同情并不因为我是弱者，她像仰慕任何有能力的人那样仰慕我，但同时她也同情我。她的同情不会引人反感，只会让我喉咙发痒，浑身发热，心跳加速。我将与这类似的体验放进木匣里，它们的总体就是爱，我不能理解的爱。  
你从来不说“我爱你”。艾丽莎躺在我怀里时对我抱怨。  
我不知道。我老实承认，对于我不知道的东西，我不会乱说的。  
那你觉得我爱你吗？艾丽莎笑起来眼底有星星，我得说她巧克力色的皮肤和她含笑的眼眸很衬。  
我肯定你爱我。我郑重地回答。  
艾丽莎大笑，她的笑声很有感染力，她勾住我的脖子吻我的下巴。这是不带情欲的吻，我对此也不能理解，吻不是为了礼仪就是为了做爱，但艾丽莎的吻两者都不是。  
我爱你。她的眼睛闪闪发光，我用手抚摸她的鬈发，鼓励她说下去，毕竟她的声音那么动听，林，你声称不知道爱是什么，但你仍然爱我，你让我怎能不爱你呢。  
这个奇怪的姑娘，竟然说我爱她，这奇怪的姑娘。我敢肯定我脸红了，因为艾丽莎又开始笑了，那纯粹的不带恶意的笑，让我想吻她——这大概是经验主义在作怪。  
在我第二学年，艾丽莎怀孕了，我被介绍给了她的家人，她有五个弟弟，性格都很活泼，她的母亲是个胖胖的黑人女性，她并不因为我是亚洲人就对我产生成见，自从知道我和艾丽莎交往以后，她不时给我做些吃的。她很会做派，还会酿苹果酒。  
我家里给我的钱足够我拿到执照，平时我也不会乱花，艾丽莎她也不在乎钱，她告诉我比钻石更珍贵的是我周末早上陪她在公园散步。我们偶尔和艾丽莎的家人们出去吃墨西哥菜，在她二弟的车上，艾丽莎和家人们唱着不知名的歌一路颠簸着回家。  
他们都叫我林，她的弟弟把我当哥哥一般尊敬，艾丽莎的妈妈把我当作她的儿子，因为她一见我总是热切地笑着，让我也叫她妈妈，还对周围的人炫耀我家要有一个医生了。我曾被附近的街头混混羞辱，被妈妈和弟弟们知道以后那个混混被狠狠收拾了一顿，离我们的林远点！他们这么说。  
我们的林。我的心口热乎乎的，这群奇怪的家伙。  
那段时间是我有生以来最奇怪的经历，我身处我不能理解的人群中和他们共同生活，他们的种种行为都让我匪夷所思，以至于在变故发生后我时常想起这段日子，像一幅幅街头画家画的粗糙油画，廉价却生动。  
那大概是我第三学年即将开始的时候，此时艾丽莎已经怀孕有五个月了，她的体质不容易显怀，看上去只像微微发胖，我告诉她不要再去酒吧驻唱，那里三教九流太多，并不适合孕妇。但艾丽莎却一反往常，她坚持要去驻唱，因为五弟的学费非常要紧。我说她可以拿我的钱，但这黑姑娘无论如何都拒绝这个选项。  
我们吵了一架，她说的话并不刻薄，却流了不少眼泪，好像那些话在伤害她自己一样。然后她逃了出去，我没有追——我至今仍在想，如果我追上去，是否就不会发生后来的事，我是否就不会遇见德雷克。  
第二天早上艾丽莎没有回到我们的公寓，于是我下课后去妈妈那里找她，却只发现家里安静异常。原来艾丽莎在下班以后又多找了一家酒吧，在那里她被一个又高又壮的白人羞辱，正好二弟在场，他和那个白人打了起来，但白人有刀，二弟被捅了一刀后当场死亡。  
我们告那个白人故意伤害罪，但酒吧所有的人都出面作证是二弟先挑事，再加上他的辩护律师的确巧舌如簧，陪审团最后判白人是正当防卫，无罪释放。那个白人有赫拉克勒斯一样的俊美形体，他捋了捋那头阿波罗似的金发，用爱琴海颜色的眼睛往陪审团一看，大家就一致同意他是无辜的。  
那场败诉让我记住了他的名字，德雷克。后来在大学，我又碰见了他。德雷克是今年的新生，但他是那种不学无术的家伙，在学校里除了约炮和欺凌就无所事事了——顺便说一句，他父亲是3K党，还是美国步枪俱乐部会员。他的外表使他很吃香，再加上对橄榄球的一点天赋，使得他身边聚集起一批追随者。当他认出我以后，我的日子变得有些艰难，从课本涂鸦，毁坏器材这种幼稚的恶作剧到每次见面的语言羞辱和群殴，德雷克一样不落地通通在我身上试了个遍。“支那，你干那个黑鬼会不会阳痿？”他拎着我的耳朵用蹩脚的日语喊，同时命令他的手下扒下我的裤子。  
是艾丽莎最先发现了我和德雷克的问题，我安慰她，我不想和德雷克计较，等我完成学业以后教授会推荐我出去实习，我就再也不用看见他了。我要艾丽莎跟我保证不要告诉弟弟们和妈妈，他们会给我惹麻烦的。艾丽莎沉默地点点头，一边替我擦药水一边掉眼泪。这个蠢女人。  
艾丽莎守不住秘密，最后德雷克为难我的事还是被妈妈知道了，那个一向温和的黑人妇女怒不可遏，性格暴躁的三弟带着其他兄弟在我不知道的时候找到了德雷克，他们原本就想讨要法律给不了的公平，结果德雷克被狠狠地揍了一顿。当我们还在愁如何找律师时，事情出现转机，我们并没有被起诉。事实上，德雷克的父亲虽然是个溺爱儿子的3K党混球，但他母亲是个温和守礼的女人，由于身体虚弱常年卧病在床，却仍然有魄力劝住丈夫不要上诉，还亲自上门道歉。  
这以后德雷克的确规矩了不少，他除了路上瞪我一眼没干多余的事。我自以为生活可以回归正轨了，意想不到的事再度发生。有一晚，艾丽莎没有回到公寓，我打电话给妈妈，发现艾丽莎也没有回到妈妈那里。我又去问酒吧经理，他却说艾丽莎下班以后就直接回家了。我不得已报了警，同时跟妈妈和兄弟们一起寻找艾丽莎，最后在一个肮脏的小巷找到了她。  
艾丽莎被人强奸了，衣服被撕得粉碎，但最后她死于大出血。那个强奸犯不知是害怕还是有意为之，提起裤子后就把她留在这冰冷的垃圾堆里等死。艾丽莎的尸体旁边还放着一个礼盒，里面装着送给我的领带。法医告诉我她怀的是个男孩，胎死腹中。  
警察查了3个月什么也没查出来，那个地方不是没有监控就是监控只能拍到艾丽莎一个人。她大概是被人约到这个地方见面的，但那个人具体是谁，却没有头绪。这桩强奸杀人案最后不了了之，妈妈带走了艾丽莎的遗体，她在这里失去了两个孩子，已经待不下去了，她打算回南美洲，把艾丽莎葬在那里。妈妈临走前问我是否愿意跟她一起走，我拒绝了她，我还有事要做，我如是回答。  
妈妈沉默片刻，一把将我揽进怀里用力拍我的后背，你永远是我的好孩子。我答应有时间一定会去南美洲探望他们，然后看着他们的船远去。  
我的生活从此发生了改变，我没有一点为艾丽莎感到悲伤，没有流一滴眼泪，毕竟我并不爱那个傻姑娘，但我每晚都梦见我死去的孩子，我的臂弯里有个小小的身体，我摇晃他，用奶瓶给他喂奶，给他讲故事。我发现我现在热切地渴望一个孩子，体内流着我的血的孩子，每当我在街上看见别人的孩子就羡慕得流口水。尽管想要孩子，我的性欲却日益减弱，让我自己都怀疑我是否成了性冷淡，但我的确不想做爱，做爱现在只会让我恶心。由于对孩子的疯狂妄想，我甚至向有关机构提供我的精子，花钱随便找了一个妓女提供卵细胞，试图通过试管婴儿得到一个孩子，但那个孩子并没有存活。  
就在我再次打算故技重施时，教授偶尔在课堂上透露出一项隐秘的身体改造技术让我改变了主意，如果实现这项技术，男人也能生孩子。我本来在做笔记，却被“孩子”这个词所吸引。男人生孩子听起来很不错，男人更加强壮，比起女人也更容易活下来，如果我要一个孩子，那就要找个强壮的男人，他的身体将比任何女人都可靠，不会流产，不会大出血，不会因强奸而死亡。  
那我认知里最强壮的男人是谁呢？答案不言而喻。为了我的孩子，我开始着手准备起来，学习新知识对我来说并不难，我一边准备手术所需的材料和实验室，一边等待机会的出现。当然，我还需要假身份和钱，因此我加入了一个贩毒组织，写着林渐的身份证彻底失效了。  
两年后，德雷克和他父亲因鸡毛蒜皮吵了一架，他冲动之下订了前往加利福尼亚的飞机，我在路上——一个没有监控的路口伏击了他，用电击枪。  
当他在实验室醒来时我已经将他五花大绑了，为了测试铁链的牢固程度我曾搞来一头狮子看它是否能挣脱，最后那头狮子在上面被活活饿死。我给他打了一半的麻醉，我想他亲自见证自己身体被改造是很有意义的，结果我刚动刀德雷克就开始骂娘，他把这辈子的脏话都骂完了我都没有停止手术，然后他开始求饶，他说他很抱歉强奸了我的妻子，他见她大出血吓坏了，他甚至想过给她喊救护车，他也很抱歉他杀了二弟，他那时喝多了，他为之前羞辱我所做的那些都感到抱歉，他说他只是受了他父亲的影响，是他父亲叫他这么做的。他软弱地哀求，如果我杀了他，他母亲会发疯的。  
不，不，我微笑着摇头，我从小就被教育杀人是要受惩罚的，无论出发点好坏，我不会杀你的。  
我要狠狠地干你，让你给我生孩子。听完我的话，德雷克脸色苍白，他大概以为我疯了，在看见我带血的手术刀以后立刻晕了过去。  
手术做完后要修养三个月，如果改造成功，没有排异反应，德雷克将获得新生，我就可以狠狠地干他，直到拥有属于我的孩子。一想起光明的未来，我性欲大发，开始手淫。  
真是皆大欢喜。  
FIN.


End file.
